God's Voice
by Huntress63
Summary: All babies cry when they're first born, that's how they say 'hello! I am alive' to their expectant mothers and excited fathers. When Utau was born, she was silent, her mother was dying, and her father was no where to be seen. So why should she say hello in the first place?
1. Prologue

"You're doing great miss! Just keep pushing! One last push!" encouraged the male doctor.

On the bed laid a woman, too young to be an adult and yet, here she is, birthing a babe of her own. The gather is no where to be seen, probably off drowning his worries with liquor.

The mother to be appeared to be half-dead, sweat dripped down her pain stricken face.

"AAAAAAAaaaaa!" With a final scream, a silence was heard.

"Congratulations ma'am! You have a healthy baby girl!"

The baby had the dark green eyes of the missing father but night sky black hair of the ill mother.

"*huff* Why...Why isn't... she crying?"

Society tells us that when born, all babies cry. This newborn, was silent. Not a cry, a babble, or a squeal left the babes lips.

"Unfortunately ma'am, your daughter might be mute, but people who have been diagnosed as mute can still make sounds. For whatever reason, your daughter is silent."

The doctor then handed the silent girl to her weakening mother. Upon seeing the mothers condition, the unarmed doctor ran out the room and called several nurses to bring him the tools and medicines required to save her life.

He returned to the room, prepped to prolong her life as long as he could till his requested help arrives, but stopped when he saw the duo.

The mother had a soft smile upon her face, and held the chubby hand of her silent daughter. The girl was smiling, showing all gums, but still no sound was made.

The doctor stepped closer to the mother, prepared to take the baby from her arms, but stopped when he heard her muttering.

"U..ta..u"

"I apologize miss?"

"H-her name... Utau... because one day... she will... have her... voice... heard..."

With that the mother drew her final breath, and stilled, eyes still on her daughter. The babe began to cry, as if she understood the severity of what happened before her, but still no sounds escaped her mouth. Silent fat tears dropped down her face and onto her dead mothers cooling arms.

"Time of death. 12:17 am. Cause: internal bleeding during birth."

The nurses finally arrived with medication, defibrillators and other necessities that would surly save the patients life, but only to a crying baby and a dead woman in a bed. They were only minutes late, but those minutes made the biggest impact on both the mother and child.

The doctor continued his decree, with a heavy heart.

"Surviving family known: a single daughter, aged no more than 10 minutes old."

A brave nurse handed her items to the others and stepped forward to remove the crying baby Utau from her deceased mother's arms and bounced her to calm her tears, and turned to the doctor.

"Sir? What do you want me to do with the child?"

The doctor sat in a chair located in the corner of the room, and rubbed is face while sighing. He glanced at the calmed Utau, who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Since we have no identity for the baby's father, nor the identity of her deceased mother, we have no choice but to hand her over to the local orphanage."

The nurse frowned, but complied.

"Very well sir. I'll notify the orphanage director of their new occupant sir. I'll also take this young one away to get her dressed and checked up."

The doctor nodded in her direction and looked toward the other nurses and gestured for everyone to leave the room.

He stood up from his chair, and walked over to the dead mother, and closed her now cloudy eyes for a final time.

"What a cruel world you left your baby to ma'am. Nothing but a name, and no surname either," He walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky, seeing it clouded over, the moonlight barely showing through.

"Good luck little Utau, this world is a cruel one, what with all the shinobi wars and rogues. And welcome to Sunagakure."

 **Opinions? Questions? Like? Dislike?**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Words Always Hurt

"Get her! Quickly! We need to get the silent freak!"

 _Sticks and Stones may break my bones_

"Don't like it?! Tell us to stop **freak**!"

 _But words will never hurt me..._

She was crouched on the ground, her small hands covering her head. Tears dripped down her face, silent sobs shook her body. The abusers: fellow children who lived and belong to the same orphanage as her, throwing an assortment of sticks and stones at the young girl. The victim: a five year old named Utau, who despite the name, didn't sing, let alone talk. She was mute and much more. Not a sound escapes her lips.

No laughter, screams, whines, or squeals. Just air.

Going back to the situation, little Utau had her hands full, literally. She didn't know what to do. She was so overwhelmed with pain from the debris that the bullies were throwing at her, not to mention the mental torture she was going through. Ironically, the variety of sticks and stones did not break her bones, but they still hurt a lot.

 _Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Please... please stop!_ Thought young Utau.

"HAHAHA! Look at how pathetic she looks! This is why she was abandoned when she was a baby! Cause she's **defective**!"

That was the final straw. A fire burned within Utau's lungs. Her chest burned, her throat ached, the need to release this pent up 'energy' grew stronger. The sobs stilled, despite the pain, and she stood up.

She turned to face the majority of her torturers, and screamed. This time, sound was made. It wasn't the prettiest 'voice', it sounded scratchy and disused. But none the less, it held power. Her 'scream' formed echo like sound waves, and it pushed back her attackers into the surrounding area. She spun around, still screaming, arching her voice and hitting all of the other children.

Some children were thrown backwards into nearby buildings, creating small craters in the brick, while others were simply tossed back into the sand. Utau ended her scream, and was panting from the overuse of her voice, but she still stood strong. Blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin, and she wiped it off with the back of her hand, smearing it worse across her face.

All the children that were affected were groaning in pain. Finally, civilians as well as genin rank shinobi started to crowd around Utau, and were checking on the conditions of the abusers.

But Utau wasn't done, the fire still burned. Something within her told her to finally speak, to be heard for once in her life. She opened her mouth again, and spoke for the first time in her life.

 **"LeAvE mE aLoNe!"**

Another sound wave appeared, but instead of coming from her mouth, it literally erupted from her body, surrounding the area in a dark red mist. The mist attached itself to her bullies, and went into their bodies through the ear canal, that's when it happened.

The orphaned bullies all started to clutch their heads, one by one, they collapsed to the ground with still heartbeats, and blood leaking out of their ears. Everyone laid dead. Blood was continuously flowing down Utau's chin now.

Screams erupted. The crowd was terrified at this power the girl displayed.

"QUICK! CALL THE ANBU OVER! THIS CHILD HAS COMMITTED MASS MURDER!"

"This little girl did all of this? No wonder she was left in the orphanage... She's a **monster**."

Amongst the crowd was another 'monster', a young boy with red hair. He hid in the back of the group, but due to his size he was able to see in-between the adults legs. He heard what the older generation had said about this girl, and the blood flushed to his cheeks at the thought of a friend.

"She's just like me..."

Anbu had arrived on the scene and witnessed the bloodshed and dead bodies littering the ground. A single Anbu had snuck up behind the panting Utau and quickly knocked her out with a swift hit to the back of her head. He picked her up like she was a sack of trash and ran straight to the Kazekage's office to ask him on further orders.

* * *

Utau awakened to realize she wasn't outside anymore, and to the taste of iron in her mouth. A face mask of sorts was fitted over her mouth, and when she tried to remove it, it felt like she was tearing her face off.

She looked around the room taking in the 'view' she was graced with. Sand colored walls, no windows, a single cot, and a single iron door, which also had no window. A lightbulb gave the room a soft glow, but otherwise it was silent.

A sound shattered the silence. Coming from the door, a man stepped through it and closed it silently behind him. He had a grimace on his face but when he saw Utau, it would seem his glare softened.

"Hello Demon Song, my name is Zen Koe, leader of the Koe Clan. Firstly, that mask over your face is a chakra suppressor, keeping your power at bay. You cannot remove it, only I can, but it is for your own safety as well as others. Secondly, earlier in the streets, I was told by the Kazekage that you showed immense power when you... defended yourself. That power is known as Kami no Koe, or God's Voice. It is a Kekkai Genkai that is only found in the Koe bloodline. Do you understand what this means little one?"

Obviously Utau couldn't verbally tell the man her answer, so she shook her head no. Zen continued to explain.

"It means Demon Song that you are of our bloodline somehow, your true name being Utau Koe. Singing Voice, for the one o' so silent. But when you used Kami no Koe earlier, you did two of the stages: **pugna and mandatum**. Pugna was the scream you did to push back the children into the buildings while Mandatum is the command you spoke out toward the children, but I'll explain more in depth later. The fact that you're able to activate two of the stages means that you have an incredibly large chakra reserve as well as incredible control over it."

Utau had a shocked look on what parts of her face you could see, but Zen continued.

"We will return to the Koe compound today to get you moved in as well as start your training in controlling your kekkai genkai as well as basic shinobi training. I will be your temporary sensei until you get a genin team of your own. Do you accept this new life, Utau Koe."

She was speechless, and joyful tears filled her eyes, dripping down the sides of her face. She wasn't alone, she had a family. Of course she had many other questions to ask this man, but for the moment she was happy.

She nodded her head with enthusiasm, and Zen gained a soft smile.

"Very well, I officially welcome you Utau, to the Koe Clan!"

 _This is my new life! Maybe this time, I won't be alone._

Too bad this isn't a fairy tale story... like the one's with happy endings, no... this is the beginning of a horror.

 **TRANSLATION QUICKIES**

 **Kami no Koe ~ God's Voice**

 **Utau ~ Sing**

 **Shinobi ~ ninja... but we all knew that:P**

 **Latin Translations**

 **Pugna ~ fight**

 **Mandatum ~ command**

 _Probably a cliche Clan name, given her kekkai genkai, but it's all I got at the moment. Currently working on the second chapter of this story as well as my other one. Will be out sometime later this month hopefully... Unless I get too much homework from my classes._

 _Also, I wrote this in my dorm room during a power outage... SO I AM HIGHLY IRRITATED. I pay like 10K to live here in the dorm on campus and attend classes to get shorted out on electricity?! WTH I can't even get food now unless I drive off campus._

 _Super salty right now._

 _I'm done ranting._

 _Goodbye~_

 _Huntress63_


	3. Not a Chap but a thank you:)

Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all those who read this!

I've gotten encouragement from people who want me to continue this story and it really makes me happy:) And I wanna recognize them too for everyone to see!

ChibiCielo27

GaaraUzumakixx

Pein-Naru

PlatinumNight

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING

Also! Thank you to all the followers, favoritors, reviewers, viewers, etc. You guys are the reason why I continue to write these stories when I really should be doing my math assignments:P

Just wanted to let it be known how much I appreciate everyone!

Thank you! New Chapter coming soon!

Huntress63


	4. Realizations

**GUESS WHAT BISHES! FINALLY IN FIRST PERSON! So originally, this chapter I wrote was HUGE! So I'm breaking it up into little sections that make sense in the sense of character development and plot... and all that fun jazz:)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _She was speechless, and joyful tears filled her eyes, dripping down the sides of her face. She wasn't alone, she had a family. Of course she had many other questions to ask this man, but for the moment she was happy._

 _She nodded her head with enthusiasm, and Zen gained a soft smile._

 _"Very well, I officially welcome you Utau, to the Koe Clan!"_

 _This is my new life! Maybe this time, I won't be alone._

 **Utau POV**

Zen-san then handed me a small pile of clothes that looked similar to the ones he had on.

"Alright Demon Voice, put on these instead of those bland clothes you have on now. I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to see the compound."

Zen then left the room through the same iron door he came through, and with a click of a latch, I was left alone once more. I looked down to my current outfit, that was bland in Zen-san's opinion. All I was wearing was the typical Suna wear, being a long styled long sleeved t-shirt thing with the hem touching the ground. Throughout the years, I've gained multiple holes and stains, because who would ever give an orphan kid new clothes?! Underneath my shirt I had on simple tan shorts, but you couldn't see them since they were covered with the fabric of the shirt.

I shrugged my shoulders, my clothes didn't really bother me, but I have to do what Zen-san says or maybe he might kick me out and I'll be all alone again. I looked at the small pile of clothing in my small arms.

The pile consisted of a pair of black ninja pants that stops mid shin level. The pants also had two small pockets on either side of my hips, no idea what for though. There was a dark navy weapons pouch and white bandages to wrap around whichever leg I choose to prevent rubbing and irritation. Zen-san also left me with a really weird long sleeve shirt. The sleeves covered over my wrists and had wide openings, with the edges reaching my knees. The collar was also raised up, but only in the front, so that it could cover my throat and mouth. There was a zipper starting at the top of the high collar and ending in the chest region of the shirt. The bottom edge of the shirt ended just below my waist, and covered the small pockets at my hips. The shirt itself matched my weapons pouch and was a dark navy as well.

There were also all my other necessities, such as underwear and socks. I still had no shoes, but that didn't bother me, I was used to walking around barefoot.

I started to put on the clothes one by one, all the while thinking about all that happened.

 _What happened while I was unconscious? Did I actually kill those bullies from the old orphanage? What if what they said is true? What if my birth parents really abandoned me because I'm a freak? And what is this "Koe" Clan? Is Mom or Dad there? Why didn't they take me with them? AND WHY DEMON VOICE!_

My questions would have to wait since I finished dressing. I slowly walked to the door that led to the rest of the building and hesitated. _What if this was a trap? What if I'm dreaming and when I open this door, I'll wake up and be alone again?_ Shaking my head, I slowly reached for the door handle and only opened the door enough to peek my head outside.

With my head poked out, I noticed Zen-san leaning against the wall reading a book, waiting patiently for me. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I took the moment to really get a good look at him.

He was wearing a similar outfit to me except his shirt and weapons pouch were a dark purple and his collar was unzipped to his collar bone. It might've been just me, but he looked really tall compared to the building's walls and ceiling. He had night black hair as well as deep blue eyes. There was a small mole below his right eye. His shinobi headband was tied around his waist, acting as a belt to hold his shirt in place.

He looked over his book and finally noticed me hiding behind the door, and that I was in my new clothes. He gave me a small smile, putting the book away and outstretched his hand.

"Come on little one, now that you're finished dressing, we can make our way to the compound."

I gently grabbed his hand, taking note of the size differences, but didn't move. He looked at me confused. I gestured toward my mouth and lowered my collar just a bit. It was then that he noticed I still had on the chakra repressing mouth plate/mask.

"Oh, sorry Utau, I forgot to remove that. Give me just a second."

Zen-san then made the bird hand sign and focused. He then outstretched his pointer finger and lightly tapped the face mask and it came off with a clang.

"There you go little one~! Now you can talk to me!"

I still didn't move. _He didn't know._ I knelt down to the ground, and hugged my knees. Zen-san seemed to notice that something was wrong, so he knelt down as well, so that he was at my eye level.

"Is there something wrong Utau?"

I then raised my head, tears rolling down my face, and tried to talk, tried to tell him I couldn't. All that escaped my mouth were the sounds of air being moved.

He then realized what the problem was, and lifted me up into his arms suddenly and hugged me.

"It's alright little one, I'm sorry if it hurts. But it's fine. I'll make you into a fine shinobi, one that no one will doubt. And one day, you will sing... not just talk, but sing. And when you do, everyone will be in awe at it's beauty. This I promise you."

Tears started falling down my face faster, and I hugged Zen-san's neck. I felt us moving, and then I felt the sunshine on my face. We were outside now and walking down the streets of Suna toward the compound.

People young and old moved to the sides of the streets to make way for Zen-san as he carried me in his arms. I could still hear the whispers though.

"Did you hear? That girl killed 20 innocent children in cold blood!"

"I heard that she always picked on them, but all the children wanted to do was play with her."

"What a murderer. Even the worst of the killers out here wouldn't do something like she did."

"I bet she fakes being silent to get pity points from Zen-sama."

"What a waste of space."

I just buried my face into Zen-san's neck, hiding my feelings away. I should be used to this treatment. People of Suna always hated me for whatever reason. But today, it felt worse than it usually did.

"Don't listen to them, they're just chakra-less idiots who wish they could be as strong you are."

My eyes widened and the tears stopped falling. No one had ever said something that kind to me, and I didn't know how to feel.

He then set me down so I could walk side by side with him. I glanced amongst the crowd of people whispering rumors and cruel taunts. Only one person wasn't doing anything beside staring. It was a boy my age, and his gaze didn't hold hate, rather understanding. I didn't really get why he was staring at me, or why his face was growing pink. But who am I to judge the only person who doesn't see me as a freak.

"Utau! If you're left behind because you got distracted, then how are you ever going to master the Kami no Koe?"

I guess during my staring at the boy I was left behind and Zen-san was several feet ahead of me. I nodded to him and ran off to catch up with Zen-san.

After another 10 minutes of walking, we had arrived at the Koe Compound. The gates were painted a dark navy with the clan symbol on it. The walls surrounding the compound were white and made with brick.

The doors slowly opened to reveal the inside of the compound, where from now on, I will be living my new life.

 **AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW.**

 **So if anyone has any ideas for the clan symbol, I would love to see them. I have one drawn up, but I don't really like it, so I'm open to suggestions.**

 **EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE A DRAWING OF IT AND ILL POST IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **THANKS**

 **COMMENT, VOTE, WHATEVER YOU FREAKING PLEASE TO DO.**

 **Signing off**

 **Huntress63**


	5. Not an update

Hello! So this isn't an update, but it's not bad news either.

My friends and I made another account together to post stories we write together as a group, and we wanted to share this with everyone on the internet, for some reason.

But if you're interested in humor/crack stories, this is the go to place!

It's currently only on Watppad for the time being... may potentially branch out in the future to other platforms. The author tag is PowerPoosiePose, will be explained eventually, and there are five of us total contributing to the stories/art on that profile!

Can you figure out which one is me?:)

Currently, there is only one story up at the moment, and only a prologue at that, but someone will eventually write the next part.

THANK YOU!


End file.
